Deny You
by jasmyn
Summary: Ron and Harry are fighting. Again. And this time, neither one is willing to let go.


Undeniable

"Why are you making everything so difficult?" Ron screamed at Harry, nearly pulling out his hair in frustration.

"Me? What about you?" Harry yelled back in reply. "You keep trying to pressure me, and I can't stand it Ron! I can't!"

"Well that's just too fucking bad, because I'm not leaving, and you're not either." Ron's voice had changed from screaming to a deep direct tone that did not warrant an argument. Harry tried anyway.

"Ron, I just need some space. A little space. Give me a couple of days, ok? I just need to think about things."

"What kind of things, Harry? You-and-me things? You-and-Draco things?" Harry flinched. "Oh, you're still thinking about him, are you?"

"Ron, you don't get it-"

"What don't I get Harry? You're still in love with the Slytherin Bastard?"

"I'm not!" Harry protested.

"Aren't you?"

"No." Harry replied in the same tone that broke no argument. "I just need to think."

"Why won't you just talk to me? All we ever do is fight."

"That's because that's the only way you know how to communicate."

"Take your week, Harry. But just know, I may not be here when you come back." And with that ultimatum, Ron disparated.

Harry collapsed on the couch, and cupped his face in his hands. With a sigh, he disparated as well.

"I didn't mean to barge in on you like this," Harry started.

"Oh, don't worry about it Harry!" Remus replied. "You're always welcome, day or night. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice, thanks." He watched move into the kitchen to start the kettle. Harry looked around his Godfather's old house; Remus still lived there, six years after the fact. It looked completely different from the first time Harry had seen the inside of the house. Now it was clean, tidy, and almost airy. The darkness that had hung around even after numerous cleanings had finally been lifted.

Remus came to the parlor with a tray which included biscuits. Harry nibbled on one, while his friend poured the tea. "I swear, Ron and I will never stop fighting. And I don't know how long I can stand this any more. I love him so much, Remus, but sometimes I feel like he's afraid to know how much. Like he's waiting for the bottom to fall out, or something. And I don't know what to do about that, because every time I bring it up, he starts yelling about Draco, and leaving me, and... I just don't think I can deal with it anymore."

"Everyone has their limits." Remus calmly replied. Harry nodded, sipping his earl grey tea.

"I spent 3 months searching for the right ring. I must have walked through 40 different shops, talked to 80 different people, and had 6 rings customized just for him, before settling on one. I guess I started it, I mean, I just needed a couple of hours to pick it up, but he kept trying to go everywhere with me, and I guess I flipped. I just wanted to make tomorrow special, you know? Now I don't even know if I ... God I miss him."

"You're lucky to find each other."

"Yeah, I am so lucky to have found him. To think if hadn't heard him jacking off and calling my name, we might never have been together in the first place."

Remus laughed.

"Well, its true. Anyway, "Harry said, draining his cup, "I guess I'm gonna go find him and make him listen." They both stood up and hugged. "Thank you for listening and for the tea. I guess I really needed that."

"You're welcome anytime, Harry." Remus assured him.

Harry chuckled. "It's funny. He goes on and on trying to force me away. And yet, anything he asked for, I could never deny."

"He asked you to talk to him."

"And that's what I'm going to do."

"Ron, would you shut up for just one minute?" Harry finally screamed.

Ron opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"I love you. You go out of your way to make things hard, but I know that's just your way of reassuring yourself."

"Do not."

"Do so, lets not fight about this too, alright?" Harry replied.

Ron sighed. "I love you too."

Accepting the truce, they finally crawled into bed and cuddled. "You wanna know something?" Harry asked, stroking Ron's arm.

"Hmm?"

"I want to marry you."

Ron held still, so still Harry wasn't sure he was breathing.

"Will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Ron crawled up on his elbows to lean over Harry. "Don't you know I could never deny you anything?"


End file.
